1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diagnostics device for testing electrical circuits. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a diagnostics device for testing electrical circuits of a recreational vehicle including: running lights, including tail lights; brake lights; turn signals; back-up lights; hazard warning lights; and an emergency brake circuit of the recreational vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
The popularity and use of recreational vehicles has continued to expand over the past few decades. In particular, towable vehicles referred to as “Fifth Wheels” have gained market share. A fifth wheel is a type of recreational vehicle that utilizes the bed of a pickup truck as an attachment point.
Attaching the tongue of the fifth wheel to the bed of the pickup improves: the distribution of the load on the pickup; the stability and handling of the pickup; the ability to maneuver the fifth wheel; and enhances the ergonomics of layout of the recreational vehicle.
During the process of securing the fifth wheel to the bed of the pickup, an electrical plug of the fifth wheel is connected to an electrical interface connector of the pickup. Once the electrical plug is connected to the electrical interface connector of the pickup, the electrical running circuits of the fifth wheel are operative. Included among the running circuits are: turn signals; brake lights; running lights, including tail lights; backup lights; hazard warning lights (which typically comprises the turning signals flashing in unison). However, during typical usage of the fifth wheel, activation, operation, and control of the running circuits dependent on the inputs from the pickup conducted through the electrical interface connector. The result of the dependency of the fifth wheel on the pickup has at least two facets. First, confirmation of the operative status of each electrical running circuit generally entails walking around the recreational vehicle to acquire a visual confirmation of the operability of each circuit following a manual activation of each circuit via controls of the pickup; and second, self activation of the hazard warning lights by the recreational vehicle, is beyond the capabilities of the recreational vehicle. As such, challenges remain and a need persists for improvements in techniques and devices used for confirming the operability of the electrical running circuits of recreational vehicle; and for stand alone operation of hazard warning lights of a recreational vehicle, to which the present invention is directed.